The disclosure relates to a boat drive for a boat, comprising an underwater pod in which is disposed an electric motor which drives, via a drive shaft, a propeller attached to the underwater pod, wherein the electric motor can be supplied with energy via at least one electrical supply line. The disclosure further relates to a boat with such a boat drive.
The disclosure further relates to a boat drive with an underwater pod mounted below the boat hull. In the underwater pod an electric motor is provided which drives at least one propeller. The electric motor is usually supplied with energy via a battery or an accumulator which is disposed in the interior of the boat hull.
The electrical supply lines must therefore be routed from the interior of the boat to the outside. For this purpose, in the prior art an aperture is introduced into the bottom of the boat hull and the supply lines are routed through the aperture. The underwater pod is usually attached to the bottom with screwed connections. A sealing agent is then applied to the points of connection between the bottom of the boat hull and the underwater pod, and to the aperture for the power supply lines, in order to prevent penetration of water into the interior of the boat.
This design has the disadvantage, however, that the underwater pod cannot readily be removed from the boat hull. Inspections or repairs to the underwater pod or electric motor thus involve considerable effort and/or expense.
An object of the present disclosure is thus to provide a boat drive that can be demounted easily and quickly from the boat hull, while at the same time sealing or bonding is possible with boat hulls, which typically differ greatly from each other and are curvilinear. A boat with such a boat drive is further to be provided.
At least these objects are achieved by a boat drive of the type described at the outset, which is characterized in that an inner tube is connected with the underwater pod, and in that the electrical supply line is routed through the inner tube. A mounting body is further provided, which can be attached to the bottom of the boat hull, wherein an outer tube is passed through the mounting body. The inner tube is displaceably disposed in the outer tube, wherein between the inner tube and the outer tube an annular sealing element is provided, which seals the inner tube and the outer tube in a radial direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the inner tube.
A boat according to at least one embodiment has such a boat drive, wherein the mounting body is attached in a waterproof manner to the bottom of the boat hull.
At least one embodiment proposes the attachment of a mounting body with an outer tube to the boat hull in a waterproof manner. For this purpose an aperture is introduced in the bottom of the boat hull, through which the outer tube and/or the inner tube are inserted. The outer tube is connected with the mounting body in a waterproof manner. The mounting body can have a plate-shaped design, so that a relatively large contact surface is formed between the mounting body and the bottom of the boat hull, and as stable a connection as possible can be produced between the mounting body and the bottom.
The outer tube is preferably permanently connected with the mounting body, i.e. the connection cannot be released without destroying the outer tube or the mounting body. The outer tube and the mounting body can for example be welded, bolted or bonded to each other.
The mounting body is connected with the bottom of the boat hull in a waterproof manner. This connection can be produced for example by a screwed connection or by a welded or bonded connection. A screwed connection between the mounting body and the bottom is usually suitable for this purpose. To provide waterproofing, the point of connection between the mounting body and the bottom of the boat hull is for example sealed or bonded with sealing agent and/or adhesive. This point of connection is constantly exposed to the water surrounding the boat hull, and must therefore have a good and long-lasting seal.
The boat drive according to at least one embodiment can be attached irrespective of the design, shape and configuration of the bottom of the boat hull. It is only necessary to provide an aperture in the bottom through which the outer tube and/or the inner tube can be passed, and to provide any necessary fastening elements such as for example screws. The quality of the seal between the mounting body and the bottom does not depend on the thickness of the boat bottom. In addition, it is not essential for the boat bottom to be flat at the attachment point. A good and long-lasting seal and attachment can also be achieved if the boat's bottom, i.e. the boat's hull, has a curved shape. The invention further allows attachment at positions on the boat bottom where frames or reinforcing ribs are disposed. Boats typically have a longitudinal rib in their exact middle, the so-called keel stringer. Attachment at this point also presents no problems according to at least one embodiment.
The mounting body can be mounted on the boat hull such that the mounting body is at least in part, or entirely, disposed inside the boat hull.
In at least one embodiment, the mounting body is mounted on the boat hull such that the mounting body is at least in part, or entirely, disposed outside the boat hull.
Finally the mounting body can also be connected with the boat hull such that an interior part of the mounting body is disposed inside the boat hull and an exterior part of the mounting body is disposed outside the boat hull.
According to at least one embodiment, the boat drive is divided into two parts, one comprising the mounting body with the outer tube, and the other comprising the underwater pod with the inner tube, which are connected with each other such that the electrical connecting line from the interior of the underwater pod can be routed into the inner tube. In order to connect the two parts of the boat drive, the inner tube with the underwater pod can be inserted into the outer tube. The annular gap between the inner tube and the outer tube is sealed by means of one or more annular sealing elements, so that no water can penetrate into the interior of the boat through the annular gap. In a preferred embodiment, the annular sealing element is designed as an O-ring.
The sealing element or elements seal the inner tube and outer tube in a radial direction. “Radial” here refers to a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the inner tube and/or the outer tube. The inner tube and the outer tube run parallel to each other, and the sealing element is disposed between the two tubes. The inner tube and the outer tube are thus displaceable relative to each other in the axial direction, i.e. in their longitudinal direction, wherein the annular gap between the two tubes remains sealed at all times. This significantly facilitates the assembly of the two parts of the boat drive, namely the mounting body with the outer tube and the underwater pod with the inner tube, since it is not necessary to keep the two tubes in a precise position relative to each other in order to prevent leaks.
The outer tube additionally provides a good guideway for the inner tube, with the result that the inner tube with the underwater pod is secured against tilting.
The inner tube and underwater pod can also be secured against slipping out of the outer tube. This securing can be achieved for example by means of one or more screws, sleeves, bolts and/or pins. The securing can be both inside the boat hull and outside the boat hull.
The underwater pod can be mounted such that it is pivotable relative to the boat hull, in particular pivotable through 360°, or rigidly mounted.
In at least one embodiment, two or more, in particular four, sealing elements are provided. It is particularly expedient for at least one of the sealing elements to be in contact with the first end piece of the outer tube and at least one of the sealing elements to be in contact with the second end piece of the outer tube. In each case, the first end piece and the second end piece of the outer tube should here comprise in particular a third, a fourth, a fifth, an eighth or a tenth part of the length of the outer tube.
In at least one embodiment, the outer tube can also be passed though the mounting body such that, after attachment of the mounting body to the boat hull, an inner portion of the outer tube is disposed within the boat hull and an outer portion of the outer tube is disposed outside the boat hull. In this case at least one sealing element can be provided in the area of the inner portion of the outer tube, and at least one sealing element can be provided in the area of the outer portion of the outer tube. One of the sealing elements is then disposed inside the boat hull, and one of the sealing elements is disposed outside the boat hull. Advantageously, two sealing elements are provided in contact with the inner portion of the outer tube, and two sealing elements are provided in contact with the outer portion of the outer tube.
The underwater pod is a substantially streamlined housing in which an electric motor which drives a drive shaft is provided. The drive shaft passes through the wall of the underwater pod and turns a propeller disposed outside the underwater pod. The electric motor is supplied with energy from a battery or an accumulator. For this purpose the electric motor is connected in a current-conducting manner with the battery or accumulator via one or more electrical supply lines. Control lines for controlling the electric motor can also be provided.
The electrical supply line and any control lines must therefore be routed from the electric motor disposed in the underwater pod into the interior of the boat. For this purpose the inner tube and the underwater pod are connected with each other such that a passageway is created from the interior of the underwater pod into the interior of the inner tube. For example the inner tube protrudes through an aperture in the wall of the underwater pod into the interior of the underwater pod. It is also possible to provide an intermediate element, or a spacer, which has a hollow space that connects with both the interior of the underwater pod and the inner tube.
The electrical supply lines are routed from the underwater pod through the inner tube into the interior of the boat. The electrical supply lines (including any control lines) are advantageously provided with a plug connection which can be disconnected or reconnected. The plug connector is advantageously provided on the portion of the supply line that has been fed through the inner tube and is disposed in the interior of the boat.
If the underwater pod needs to be removed from the boat, for example in order to repair or inspect the electric motor, the electrical connection can be simply disconnected by unplugging the plug connection.
In order for the electric motor, the underwater pod or other connected parts to be maintained or repaired, the underwater pod together with the inner tube can easily be separated from the mounting body and removed, without damaging the sealing or bonding on the boat itself.
In order to close the outer tube in the event of lengthy maintenance or repair work, the outer tube can be closed with a specially manufactured closing element (“stopper”), which has the same type of sealing elements as the inner tube. By this means, even if a lengthy repair of the drive is necessary, the boat can quickly—possibly with the aid of an auxiliary drive such as an out-board motor—be made ready for continued use and refloated. Annoying idle periods in a dry dock can thereby be avoided. It is also possible to use a replacement drive (underwater pod and inner tube) in the event of a repair, and by this means reduce downtime to a minimum.
The invention and further advantageous aspects of the invention are explained in greater detail by way of example hereinafter with the aid of the schematic drawings. Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the presently described embodiments.